otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana "Dee" Lirkan
Main Page= Overview Diana was a charismatic and deeply caring individual with a strong sense of self and high importance placed on her appearance. She used to work at the "Rust Bucket", a local bar on the Tetradium district and recurring location on RP before an unknown incident left over 86% of her body in a deeply crippled and burned state. After said incident, her remains were given by unknown meaans to the Lazarus Comune, a shadowwy organization currently operating in Centralis who have an almost religious fixation of biotechnological augmentations. Appearance Before the incident, Diana was a beautiful woaman who kept herself fit and took every chance to look good, having always placed plenty of her self-worth in her body image. Currently however, the only thing that remains of Diana is her personality under several carbon composites and metal plates. While not a biological entity except for the brain, nervous and endocrine systems, her metal body is fashioned around that of a woman wearing old earth "Enforcer" battle skin with some liberties in design apparently taken. Her head will usually partly look human, but with rather exagerated features to avoid an "uncanny valley" experience in non-augmented humans. When in battle, a "combat mask" looking a lot like a stylized old European knight helmet will cover her "face" to protect all inner organic and inorganic vital systems frrom headshots while somewhat bettering performance. Personality and Behavior Diana used to be a deeply optimistic yet lost individual. She always felt out of place in the deeps of insdustrial Tetra, feeling her natural beauty and skills would be better used somehwre in the entertainment industry where she always wished to be. Not being able to get anywhere near her dreams, she grew to rather nihilistic of her situation. She used to be a deeply artistic individual, trying out multiple forms of art. After the incident claimed much of her body, she was reconstructed by the Lazarus Commune into more machine than human, which effectively broke her. Having now fallen into an even more nihilistic and cynical phase also turned her temper incredibly short, lashing out with words at whoever bothers her in the slightest. While hard and cold on the exterior, Dee is deeply broken by her transformation and sees herself as a monster. While not outright suicidal by any means, she can hardly call herself by her own name anymore, instead currently going by her callsign "Delta-19". Currently employed by the Lazarus Commune as an BY LAZARUS COMMUNE, she will use her charisma and acting skills, combined with a voice changing software to BY LAZARUS. FAIL IN FIREWALL whenever the commune asks for her. History / Backstory * How did this character become the individual that they are now? Feel free to split this part into multiple sections if you so choose to. Relationships Character Name What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Nicknames * Nickname (Person Who Gave Nickname) |-|Equipment= Weapons Ranged Weapon 1 Description. * Damage Tier: Light, Medium, or Heavy + AGI/PER (or Destructive + AGI/PER if Anti-Materiel Rifle or Explosive) * Projectile Type: Ballistic, Incendiary, Plasma, Rocket, etc. * Weapon Class: Standard, Complex, or Alien (the last two require a sufficient INT modifier to be used, but still use AGI/PER to calculate damage). * Fire Rate: How many times you can roll to attempt firing per turn. Each shot (or burst if automatic, amount depending on weapon) takes up one action. For example, a fire rate of 2 would allow you to fire 2 shots/bursts per turn. * Magazine Size: How many times you can use it before having to reload, which takes up the rest of your turn unless you roll for AGI/PER to skip that all-together. * Weapon Cooldown: (OPTIONAL) Interchangeable with Fire Rate. Certain weapons will require you to wait a certain amount of turns before firing again or reloading. * Burst Amount: (OPTIONAL) The amount you can fire with an automatic weapon in one action, typically three. Each burst is rolled collectively. * Mounted: (OPTIONAL) Weapons with this stat requires players to use the rest of their turn to mount the weapon or get into a prone position to fire it. LOOT-RELATED STATS: (OPTIONAL) * Weight: Only characters of a certain STR stat can use the weapon. * Unique Stats: Any special stats, attachments or abilities the weapon might have that will influence it. Melee Weapon 1 Description. * Damage Tier: Light, Medium, or Heavy + STR * Weapon Class: Short One-Handed, Long One-Handed, and Two-Handed. * Swing Rate: How many times you can roll to swing the weapon per turn. * Weapon Cooldown: (OPTIONAL) Interchangeable with swing rate. Like the weapon cooldown for ranged, but with melee. LOOT RELATED STATS: (OPTIONAL) * Unique Stats: Any special stats, modifiers or abilities the weapon might have. Armor Armor Set 1 Description. * Health: Grants additional health to the player. * Modifiers: If the armor itself would affect certain stats. (For example, Juggernaut Armor would likely grant much more health than normal but have a DEX penalty.) * Unique Statss: Any unique abilities or attachments the armor might have. |-|Character Abilities= Ability Category (if any) Ability Description. * Stat 1: * Stat 2: * Stat 3: Category:CryingWeevil Category:Cyborg Category:Female Category:Human